


My Music Man

by SkyWasMadeofAmethyst



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jacking off, Lingerie, Longing, Love, Lust, Missing You, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Porn with Feelings, Reassurances, Romance, Sex Toys, Skype, Smut, Sweet/Hot, Tours, dan has taken the daddy thing too far, dan is kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:30:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyWasMadeofAmethyst/pseuds/SkyWasMadeofAmethyst
Summary: Loving a music man ain't always what it's supposed to be. Or at least that's what that Journey song says. Loving Dan is easy for you. He's the love of your life. Being apart from Dan though, that's not easy. You had known that falling in love with Dan meant sharing him with his career and supporting his dreams. He's always made you a part of those dreams. It doesn't make you miss him any less though. When Dan is gone on tour you find yourself missing him. A bouquet of flowers and a little message let's you know that the feeling is mutual. A late night Skype session grows steamy and some kinks come out for Dan and you as you express just how much you miss one another.





	My Music Man

**Author's Note:**

> This is just smut, it's smut with feelings though...and a daddy kink.

You were pretty sure that the Journey song “Faithfully” had a lyric that went something like “lovin' a music man, Ain't always what it's s'posed to be.”

You had never really paid attention to those lyrics to be totally honest. After all “Faithfully” wasn’t exactly the most talked about Journey song. “Don’t Stop Believin’” was the most famous and recognizable Journey song if you wanted to be honest about it. It was the song everyone probably knew by heart.

“Don’t Stop Believin’” was the karaoke song to end all karaoke songs.

You hadn’t truly learned to appreciate the lyrics to “Faithfully” until these past few years.

Loving a music man definitely wasn’t an easy task. You’d learned that rather quickly. It took a ton of patience, a lot of self-esteem and security with yourself, a lot of faith in your partner, and a ton of maturity.

Dan had been honest with you when you’d decided to make things official between you. He’d told you that his life was hectic. He’d warned you that a relationship with him wouldn’t be an easy path to navigate. He’d warned you that things with him wouldn’t always be sunshine and rainbows.

To say that he worked a lot would be an understatement. His schedule was often chaotic and packed so tight that you worried for his health. His priorities tended to be focused to towards his career. He would spend months in the studio and months touring. He would spend late nights recording at the Grump Space and at times he could spend weeks away attending to business related to the channel.

He’d spent so many years struggling to take his music career somewhere. He’d struggled for so long. Now he’d found some success and an opportunity to take his career somewhere beyond his wildest dreams. He had come into a place in his life where he didn’t feel like he was a failure. It was a beautiful thing to be a witness to.

You were thankful that you were able to be a part of his life. You were so happy to see him grow as a musician and a comedian. You were so proud to see his dreams come true. He deserved to have all his dreams come true. You were so thankful that he wanted you there by his side supporting him and celebrating his triumphs.

He’d admitted to you that his past few relationships had fallen apart due to the strain his schedule placed upon his life. It was hard to maintain relationships in his world. Most of the time his girlfriends grew frustrated with his lack of focus on them. They felt neglected and things fell to pieces.

He’d been clearly hesitant to make things so serious with you. He was afraid of letting you down. He was scared you’d fall apart and grow to hate one another. He was afraid of breaking your heart. He was terrified you’d grow to feel abandoned and unimportant to him. He was afraid of losing you not only as a lover but as a best friend.

You’d started out friends after all. To make a long story short a friend of yours had been a friend of his. You’d been new to the area having taken a job as a seamstress at a local theater, when your friend and coworker had invited you out to a night of bowling and dinner with a group of her friends.

You’d jumped at the chance to socialize and get out of your tiny studio apartment. You’d been pretty anxious over hanging out in such a large group though.

It was almost funny; your friend and Dan were such extroverts, but you were so introverted. You tended to be a wallflower despite your best attempts to put yourself out there.

You wanted to make friends and form relationships, but it took some time for you to feel comfortable with people. Or worst you got too comfortable and just acted like an awkward dork.

You could admit you had been feeling pretty shy when you’d stepped into the burger joint following your friend and giving a shy wave as she introduced you to everyone.

When your eyes had met Dan he’d given you a little smile and you had melted.

You could still remember the first words Dan had said to you as he nodded down to the old faded Def Leppard shirt you had been wearing. “Fuck yes, Def Leppard. You’ve got some great taste.”

Dan had later admitted to you that he’d found it so damn adorable the way your cheeks had flushed as you realized you were rambling as you replied to him. “Yeah, I’m pretty into classic rock…My dad is a mechanic so I kind of grew up listening to this stuff…He works on motorcycles and he was in a motorcycle club so I spent a lot of time around guys who were way into that kind of music. I used to sit in his shop or in the clubhouse he and his friends hung out in and listen to the radio or the jukebox…they would give me Shirley Temples and a stack of quarters and leave me to entertain myself while they had meetings. I knew the lyrics to just about every AC/DC song by the time I was ten.”

Dan had only given you a grin as he spoke unable to stop himself from flirting. “If you tell me you’re into Rush too, I might be in love with you, just warning you.”

That hadn’t been the last time you’d found yourselves flirting. You’d connected pretty quickly.

It had been a shock to you; connecting with Dan so fast. He was just that kind of person though. He could make anyone feel comfortable. He almost gave off a calming aura.

As time had gone on you’d found yourselves hanging out one on one and texting back and forth. You’d told him more about your family and your childhood in the deserts of Arizona; about your biker dad and your three older brothers. You’d told him about your tiny town and the little house you’d grown up in. You’d told him about how you’d broken your wrist by falling off a motorcycle when you were fourteen. You explained how you’d always loved the theater and costumes.

He’d told you about his childhood in New Jersey and his little sister and his jeweler father from Israel and his teacher mother, and his sweet little grandmother. He’d told you about how his parents had met. He’d told you about how his past bands and his love of football, comic books, and music.

The change in your relationship had come when Dan’s cousin was getting married. You’d been stunned when Dan had approached you a small nervous smile on his face. “So….my cousin is getting married back in Jersey…and I could probably use a date so my aunt doesn’t start asking me about settling down. My mom tries to shut her down, but I’d rather shut down the conversation before it has a chance to start. Do you think you’d be up to going to Jersey with me? You could spend a few nights on my arm and keep me from going crazy?”

You’d felt your cheeks turn pink feeling dumb for the first words that left your lips. “Don’t you want to hit on the bridesmaids? I mean…isn’t that what most single guys do at weddings?”

Dan had shrugged his shoulders his own cheeks flushing. “I’m not looking for a bridesmaid hookup…I’d rather bring a nice girl with me, who I would actually enjoy spending a few nights with, to shut my aunt up.”

That had been that really. You’d gone up to Jersey with him and played the role he’d asked you to fill. You’d told everyone that you were just dear friends, but you’d definitely overheard the whispered word’s Dan’s mother had asked him one night after they’d thought you’d gone on to bed. “Are you sure she’s just a friend Danny…you talk about her a lot. I’m not going to press too hard because I know how it makes you feel…but I’m not blind honey. I know you've struggled with commitment in the past. She seems to be special to you though...you brought her here. I can see how you look at her. Don’t let this one go sweetheart.”

You had of course pretended that you’d never heard the comment, but still the thought had hung in your brain…Dan talked about you…a lot. Dan looked at you in a way that signaled love?

Dan had been the one who’d taken it a step further showing you the thoughts in your brain were correct. After a dinner with the bridal party and guests and a little champagne to give him the courage his lips had met yours the words leaving his lips. “I’ve been trying to work up the nerve to do this for a while…I wasn’t sure if it was a bad idea...I didn’t want to ruin our friendship, but…well fuck it.”

You’d managed to speak as you’d parted for the kiss a soft a laugh leaving your lips. “Fuck it.”

The next morning after a tipsy makeout session in his childhood bedroom you’d had the talk. You’d admitted that you were into each other and yes you knew things wouldn’t be easy, but you were willing to try.

You trusted him and you wanted to make things work between you. You weren’t afraid and you wouldn’t hate him no matter how hard things got between you.

Things hadn’t been easy over the past few years. There had been times were you both felt frustrated. The loneliness had certainly been an issue for you both, but you’d learned to cope.

The demands of Dan’s music career had been the biggest obstacle to tackle as a couple. When he was doing Grumps work most of the time he was in LA aside from the occasional out of town trip or Game Grumps Live tour. He just worked late and came home super late or found himself sleeping at the office on accident until someone drove him home themselves.

NSP was an entire other animal to deal with though when it came to coping with loneliness. The band meant that Dan had to spend time further away; time when you knew he wasn’t just a drive away at the office.

Time spent in the studio and touring meant that Dan and you had distance between one another.

Dan had coped with the distance by keeping himself busy with his career. He was sure to stave off the longing with plenty of phonecalls, facetime sessions, and little texts. He texted you good morning and good night and occasionally just to say I love you. He called you after shows wanting to share the adrenaline coursing through his veins and the high from the crowd with you.

To be honest when Dan was away on tours you’d found yourself turning to Brian’s wife and daughter for reassurance and just flat out company. They were the only other two people who you felt could understand just how you felt after all.

Of course Rachel was more of a comfort than Audrey, but you still found the little girl sweet and a decent distraction from your heartache.

Your friends and your father might try to understand but they just didn’t get how much it sucked having Dan so far away. Rachel Wecht knew just what you were going through. She was going through it with her husband.

At times you felt a little guilty for leaning on her. After all she probably had it a little worse. Brian and she had a child which had to make the loneliness worse.

Despite her reassurances that she didn’t mind the lunch dates or the phone calls to vent, you still felt somewhat guilty for leaning on her so much.

Dan’s mother and his sister had been a good system of support during these times as well. The women sent you little texts and checked in on you.

You had at first assumed that Dan had asked them to check in on you, but when you’d brought it up with him he’d been just as surprised as you. It turns out his family just adored you.

It had been a comfort. You hadn’t really had a mother figure to be honest. Your mom had died when you were only a few years old.

You’d been raised in such a masculine environment. Having Dan’s mom watch over you felt nice. You’d come to love Dan’s family. You found them sweet, which made sense, they had to be sweet to raise Dan.

Even though you were coping, you’d be lying if you tried to say that things weren’t miserable.

It had been weeks since you’d seen Dan. He did take breaks in between shows; time to recover his voice and keep from burning out.

Even when he was home though he still had Grumps work to attend to. You felt bad for even being that upset by it.

You didn’t resent the demands of his career. You knew that his heart was big enough for his passions and you both.

It was still hard though. You could at least tell that Dan was trying to make the distance a little easier on you both.

You were a little surprised when the flowers arrived at the theater. You’d felt yourself melt as you stared down at the small card connected to a bouquet of pink roses. The little note had contained a few short sentences; just a declaration of love and a gratefulness for your patience with him.

It wasn’t the first bouquet of flowers he’d sent you while he was away on tour, but it was still a comfort. It was a reminder, that even far away with screaming fans and sold out shows, his heart was still with you.

When you’d texted him to thank him for the gift he’d responded with a request “I love you baby girl. Skype session tonight around eight your time? I’ll be settled into my hotel room by then. Wear that thing I like, please. The dark blue one…and the gift I gave you before I left. <3”

Who were you to deny a request like that?

On the way back to Dan’s and your place you’d grabbed some Thai food and made quick work of eating it before hoping in the shower. You’d spent some time carefully exfoliating, shaving, and applying just the right amount of makeup and hair care.

You’d followed his request digging into the small wooden chest in your closet pulling out just what Dan was asking for.

You lit a couple of candles and lowered the lights giving the room a romantic glow

You’d tried to look as comfortable and as seductive as possible as you settled down on Dan’s and your canopy bed and opened your laptop up. You shifted in place trying to lounge hoping that you looked more sultry than awkward as you awaited his call.

You tried not to smile so wide but failed to hold it back as the laptop chimed hinting that you had a call.

The smile only grew as your boyfriend’s sleepy face came into view on your screen. He was in need of a shave his stubble bordering on a full on beard now. He stared at you his eyes clearly sleepy. He looked exhausted sitting back on a hotel bed the lights dimmed. He looked gorgeous despite his clear exhaustion.

Then again you had thought he was still handsome back when he’d had the flu last winter. You were sure there was nothing he could do to his appearance to make himself stop being so beautiful to you.

You felt your heart clinch as you took in his pjs. He was wearing an old faded blue NY Giants t-shirt and his boxers, the same type of thing he’d wear if he was here in your bed snuggled up beside you.

God, you missed him so much.

You tried to push back the longing in your heart as you spoke hoping you were presenting yourself as his sultry adoring girlfriend instead of the lonely girlfriend who missed his touch. “Hi baby.”

“Hey.” Dan replied it clear that he was a little distracted appreciating the fact that you’d followed his request wearing just the thing he liked topping it off with one of his kimonos; the sky blue robe of his that happened to be a personal favorite.

You had closed the kimono just enough to keep the view of the lingerie you were wearing out of Dan’s sight.

The lingerie was pretty skimpy, but it was one of Dan’s favorites. The deep blue lingerie set was made of a scalloped lace. The bra and thong contained barely enough fabric to cover the necessary parts of your anatomy. The black garter belt you’d paired it with was attached to a pair of black stockings.

You’d made sure to tease your hair just the slightest bit and to apply a deep red lipstick along with a glittery golden eyeliner to top off the look.

This piece of lingerie wasn’t the skimpiest lingerie set you owned to be honest. Your collection contained : pieces with collars, thongs, teddies, slips, a corset, a few bustiers, and a pair of bright red crotchless panties that Dan was pretty fond of.

Your lingerie collection had only contained a simple silky baby doll when Dan had come into your life, but he’d definitely encouraged you to branch out a little bit. The way he looked at you when you wore these pieces had helped you become more confident in your skin and in the bedroom.

You were also wearing the gift he’d given you before he left; though you’d never taken it off once since he’d left except for when you bathed. It was a simple necklace; a gold chain with a little heart shaped locket connected to it; the locket contained a photo Dan had taken of you together at that wedding all those years ago; the wedding that had pushed you two to act on your feelings for one another.

You couldn’t help yourself from teasing him, you knowing exactly where this skype session would be headed soon enough. You widened your eyes appearing so innocent as you dropped the kimono enough to show off the lace strap of your bra as you spoke. “I did just what you asked for. Do you like it Daddy?”

“You know I do baby. I love it. You’re such a good girl for me.” Dan replied unable to stop the moan from leaving his lips resisting the urge to run his hand down his body and give his boxer clad cock a squeeze.

He groaned clearly frustrated as you pulled the kimono back up covering any hint of skin a mischievous grin crossing your lips. “That’s good to know.”

Dan grunted narrowing his eyes though he couldn’t stop the smile from crossing his lips. “You’re sassing me because you know I’m not there to make you behave…You just wait though. Daddy doesn’t forget when his baby girl is naughty.”

You smirked soaking up his words the statement sending a heat straight down to your core. “Oh, that’s what I’m hoping for Daddy.”

Dan groaned again shifting in place it clear that the little game you’d started was getting to him.

He knew that a few years before he might have been embarrassed by this type of kink. He’d made jokes about how the fans had called him daddy once or twice but the kink wasn’t exactly true to his real life.

He could remember when he’d brought this up to you, you had given him a little smile unable to stop yourself. “I’m kind of surprised you’ve never played with the Daddy kink…I mean we’ve been pretty open with each other…I know you have had way more experiences than me, so I kind of thought the “daddy” thing would have been a bridge you crossed by now.”

Dan had felt his cheeks flush the words falling out of his lips. “It’s just never come up…I mean I’ve had girls ask me to dominate them…like choke them, but you know that kind of is too much for me…it makes me too nervous and I don’t like hurting anyone…I mean remember how I told you that girl wanted me to slap her that one time…How I’ve never gone so flaccid so fast…I don’t like hurting people.”

You’d given him a soft grin not shocked to hear it. Dan might have been pretty adventurous when it came to sex, but he was too tender hearted to take things too far. He hated hurting anyone especially his sexual partners.

He couldn’t even watch and get off to porn unless he felt like the girls on the screen might actually be enjoying themselves or at the very least look like they were enjoying themselves. Seeing someone in pain killed his boner faster than just about anything.

He had a gigantic heart that ruled his choices in just about every facet of his life.

You were a little surprised at how willing you’d been to experiment with what you liked with him. You would be lying if you tried to say that when it had first started you hadn’t been trying to prove something to yourself.

Dan had a past, it wasn’t something that upset you. He was a little older than you after all. Of course he had a past. You weren’t the jealous type. He was with you, he had chosen you.

Still though you felt so vanilla when you looked back at your own sexual history.

Knowing about Dan’s past made you want to play around with a few things…within reason. You just wanted to see what was out there; to see what you could try together.

You’d felt the words leave your lips so stunned as Dan actually seemed flustered by it. “So…would you ever try it? The Daddy thing?”

“I…I’ve never thought about it too hard…It’s never come up with a girl before, I mean. I do know that I couldn’t go with the whole little/daddy thing…No offense, but when I think of you acting like all innocent…like using coloring books and sucking your thumb I don’t get turned on at all…I like taking care of you…but I don’t want to feel like I’m your literal dad…but I mean, I do know that I could try some other things with it…. the being dominate thing, as long as I don’t have to choke you or slap you or anything that’s too severe…I could get into you calling me daddy and like playing around with spanking and that kind of thing…I might be willing to give it a shot.” He’d explained hoping that he was choosing the right words.

He’d been relieved when you’d explained to him that the domination thing was exactly what you were looking into.

There was no one way to do things; you’d reminded him.

Kinks were supposed to be fun. You had to both be comfortable to have fun.

Dan and you had definitely found a way to have fun.

Dan took a deep breath resisting the urge to do exactly what he wanted. He wasn’t looking to jump right into this.

As horny as he was at the moment, he did miss you.

He took another deep breath ignoring that neediness coursing through his veins as he changed the subject. “I miss you so much baby girl. I hate that you aren’t here right now.”

You gave him a soft smile not shocked that he wasn’t looking to rush things. “I know, I miss you too. I’ve never realized how huge this bed was until I didn’t have you in it.”

Dan let out a small chuckle nodding his head. “It’s huge even when I’m in it…I mean you do remember what I told Suzy when I bought that monster.”

You rolled your eyes at the memory. He had bought the California King canopy bed long before you’d entered his life but he had told you the story; how he’d told Suzy he wanted a bed large enough to have a threesome in.

It was almost funny, he’d never imagined that the gigantic bed would wind up being the perfect place to cuddle with you with some Netflix, hot tea, and snuggly pjs.

It hadn’t been what he’d had in mind when he’d bought the bed, but he wouldn’t trade the moments he had with you in this bed for anything.

He took another deep breath trying his best to push back any loneliness as he spoke. “Sleeping without you has sucked…Remember when you were able to be out here with me a little bit last month?”

You chuckled nodding your head as you replied. “Squeezing into that tight tiny bunk on the bus. I practically had to sleep on top of you.”

Dan nodded his head a small chuckle leaving his lips. “And we were forced to listen to Brian’s smartass comments about how he didn’t want to hear the bunk rocking….Like we had the space to do anything remotely sexy.”

He paused soaking up your laughter the sound so beautiful to him, before he spoke again. “It was the best I’ve ever slept on a bus though.”

He cleared his throat not wanting to soak up the statement for too long. The longer he thought about it all the more he’d be aware of the fact that you weren’t here beside him. “I’m glad you got to be there last month…even if it was only a couple of weeks. I felt like shit when I realized that Brent booked that venue right around your birthday…and that I couldn’t get out of it. You saw how pissed I was. I’m glad we found a way to make it work.”

You gave him a weak smile at the memory. You’d been understandably upset when it had hit you that your boyfriend would be all the way across the country on your birthday.

You had tried your best to be mature, to tell yourself it wasn’t a big deal. You had tried to hide your disappointment, Dan had been the one who had insisted that it was a big deal though. He hadn’t hidden his disappointment.

He’d bought you the plane ticket and told you to pack a few weeks’ worth of clothes in a rolling suitcase. He’d met you at the airport with a bouquet of daisies and a deep kiss.

Even if he’d had a concert to perform on your literal birthday, he’d still tried to make the few weeks you’d had together special.

He’d found a way to celebrate your birthday a little early. He’d taken you out the night before your birthday, taken you to a romantic dinner, booked a hotel room to have a sensual evening in, and given you a nice gift that he’d known you’d adore.

On the night of the concert he’d taken you by shock by announcing that it was your birthday before getting the audience to sing you happy birthday.

You’d been relieved that he’d at least followed your request to allow you to remain backstage out of the spotlight.

Though you’d been together for a few years now you were still becoming a accustomed to the fact that your boyfriend had fans. You had done your best to stay in the background and keep any attention off yourself.

It hadn’t been easy to maintain your privacy, but you were managing the best you could.

Dan hadn’t been shy to admit to anyone who would listen that he was nuts about you. He didn’t care what anyone thought. He’d spent so long hiding his past relationships. He didn’t want to hide you.

You had appreciated how he seemed so proud of you. He had a way of making you feel so special.

Dan let out a heavy sigh running a hand through his messy curls. “I turned into such a weepy bitch when you had to leave…I’m not too manly to deny the fact that I may have cried all the way back to the bus.”

You gave him a soft smile knowing that he wasn’t being overdramatic. Dan and you had become somewhat codependent on the other in a sense; you hated being apart as most couples probably would in your shoes. You were able to function without one another, but that ache and longing for one another was always present when you were apart.

“I cried on the plane ride home…made the flight attendant worried until I explained why I was so upset. I still clutched that photo we had taken the entire flight though.”

Dan smiled remembering the photo. There’d been a photo booth at some ancient looking truck stop the bus had stopped at to fuel up and allow the TWRP boys and Dan and Brian to stretch their legs. Dan had drug you into the booth and had a series of photos taken; one strip for him and one for you.

Your photo strip now sat tucked up to your vanity mirror so you could see it as you got ready in the mornings. Dan’s photo strip remained in his wallet.

Dan let out a shaky sigh your confession clearly making his heart ache. “Oh baby, next time I come home we’re taking more…I’m going to need more to get me through the rest of this tour.”

He closed his eyes for a brief moment trying to will away any need to get too weepy. He opened them giving you a weak smile as he spoke. “Meouch’s girlfriend was able to fly out this last week…I’m happy for the guy, but seeing them be so freaking cute made me a little grouchy. They’re so lovey dovey…Brian tried to say that you and I are way worse when it comes to the mushy shit…and I know he has a point. Thinking about how sappy we are together got me all emotional…hence the flowers. Thought I’d soothe my loneliness and ease my shit mood by sending you the biggest bouquet I could find.”

You chuckled realizing that the bouquet of roses you’d received had been pretty extravagant. He did have the habit of sending you flowers while he was gone on tours, but you’d never gotten such a big bouquet. Usually it was just tiny bouquets of cheaper flowers. That didn’t make them any less precious of course. The notes he included with the bouquets were always far dearer to you than the flowers themselves.

You gave him a small grin not helping but to gush just the slightest over the gift wanting him to hear just how much you’d enjoyed the pink roses. “I love them…they’re sitting out on my dresser right now where I can see them. I loved the card you sent with it. It was so perfect. You made my coworkers coo and awe over it the flowers and they teased me over how weepy I got over the card. I’m pretty sure they’ll bring it up every chance they get. Just warning you next time you stop by the theater someone will bring it up.”

Dan snorted at this his heart lifting slightly. “I’m always happy to make you the envy of your coworkers baby girl.”

You paused your stomach churning a bit as you reluctantly changed the subject. “So, you’re still due to come home for a couple of weeks next week right?”

“Yeah I am…I’ll be there long before your dad gets into town.” Dan stated hiding the anxiety that your dad’s upcoming visit to LA caused him.

You were quick to spot it though gently reassuring him as you’d done before. “He likes you. I know he doesn’t show it, but trust me, he doesn’t hate you. It’ll be fine. We’ll just take him out for a steak or something and then he’ll be on his way back home. If he does stay the night he’ll probably be gone before sunrise. You know how he is. He’ll just want to check in on me…make sure I’m happy. You know how protective he can be. He just thinks he has to check in on me every few months. He’s never too much of a pain.”

Dan let out a soft sigh nodding his head thinking of your father. The guy was intimidating. He made Dan feel anxious and insecure. You were your father’s only daughter after all. He was overprotective of you. It was enough to make Dan feel on edge.

Your brothers of course were way more of a pain to Dan, the three guys had been less than friendly to Dan. Your brothers could be a bit arrogant and temperamental. They were a little rough. They’d been hard for Dan to relate to even if he’d tried to use football to bond with them.

Even though Dan had given up trying to connect with your brothers, your father still knew how to make Dan feel nauseous.

He could remember how fast his heart had beat out of his chest as he’d found himself explaining Ninja Sex Party to your father.

Though the man hadn’t said much, Dan worried that your dad wasn’t entirely impressed with Dan’s career nor the subject matter of most of NSP’s material.

He couldn’t stop himself from voicing it, hoping it came out as more of a joke than anything. “I still say he hates me…or at the very least he thinks I’m a pussy. I’m pretty sure I’m not the manly biker your dad had in mind for you. Arin is also still convinced your dad is into some Hells Angels kind of shit…even though I told him that your dad’s club just does like toy runs and veterans fundraising…They look rough, but they aren’t doing anything illegal...Arin is still convinced they’re going to put a hit out on me though.”

You shook your head at this rolling your eyes slightly. “If he hated you, you’d know about it, trust me. I think if he hated you then you would have had a couple of visits from his pissed off buddies by now. He isn’t putting hits out on the men in my life…he’s just scared the shit out of some of them when they’ve probably deserved it.”

You cringed a little at the words. You wished you were joking about your dad’s pissed off buddies.

You could still remember how your dad had sent a friend of his pay a visit to your college boyfriend. He’d been right about the guy being a douche of course, but at the time you’d been mortified. Your nineteen year old college boyfriend had been met at his apartment by a burly guy covered in tattoos his fingers covered in biker rings and his eyes glaring.

Your boyfriend had broken up with you pretty soon after that which had led to some choice words between your father and you.

It wasn’t the last time your dad had sent a friend or worst one of your brothers to check out a boyfriend of yours.

You had been terrified when Dan had asked to meet your dad. It had made sense of course. You’d met Dan’s entire family by that point.

You had known that Dan was quite different from the type of guy your father would prefer you be with. Dan didn’t know a single thing about motorcycles, he didn’t even know about cars. He didn’t have any tattoos. He wasn’t prone to throw the first punch in an altercation. Dan didn’t have a military history. Dan didn’t even eat red meat thanks to his sensitive stomach. Dan’s career really wasn’t what your dad had been picturing for your future significant other.

You had managed to ignore all of these reservations and give Dan just what he wanted. 

You had rather reluctantly taken Dan to your hometown with you for a visit. You had almost been convinced he’d run away screaming the second your dad had gotten him alone.

Dan had endured it all though, He was still here, no matter how much your dad unnerved him.

Your brothers gave Dan a hard time but he managed to hold his own through it. Your dad hadn’t given his outright approval, but he hadn’t hated Dan’s guts.

Your dad wasn’t the best with emotions, at least when it came to any guy that got too close to you. Your dad wasn’t totally a heartless hardass. He just felt that he had to remain tough given the crowd he ran with.

There was also the fact that in a lot of ways your dad hadn’t known what to do with a girl. He’d raised you the same way he’d raised your brothers; in his shop surrounded by mechanics and bikers and dirt and grease.

The older you’d grown though the more you’d taken an interest in traditionally feminine things. You’d begun to wear makeup, paint your nails, wear dresses, and you had enjoyed baking. You had taken more of an interest in your sewing machine leading to go into your career at the theater. 

Your dad had been a bit lost when it came apparent that you had grown out of your tomboy phase.

When you’d started dating your dad really hadn’t known how to handle it.

You’d tried to explain to Dan that the fact that your father hadn’t beat the crap out of him was a pretty clear sign of approval. Your past boyfriends hadn’t been tolerated quite the same way Dan was.

Your father had even reluctantly admitted that Dan had given you a nice secure home, the last time he’d visited.

He had been right. Dan really had given you something so wonderful.

You had been through a bit of a disaster before you’d moved in with Dan. Your apartment had flooded causing significant damage after the washing machine in the apartment above you had some sort of overflow issue.

It had been a nightmare for you. You’d salvaged some of your more precious belongings, but your furniture had been ruined as had quite a few of your clothes and other belongings. You’d been lucky to say that your sewing machine had at least been at Arin’s and Suzy’s place since you’d been helping Suzy with a project.

Still though it had been awful. Your renter’s insurance had covered a couple of the loses, but it had been next to impossible to find a new place that you could actually afford in such short notice. And you weren’t sure about renting another studio in that same complex if this was what happened.

Dan had been the one to bring up the perfect solution. “Just move in with me baby. I have the room and I’d love to have you there. You’re practically there every night as it is. It makes sense for you to just move in officially.”

After some reassurance that Dan did in fact want you to live with him and wasn’t just doing it because he felt that he had to, you’d given in.

You’d managed to make your tastes work together in his home. It had been nice. You felt safe with him. You felt that his home was your home.

Your father had been impressed that Dan had jumped to the challenge of making sure you were cared for in a time of need. Dan really had been your hero.

You spoke again knowing just the words to say to soothe Dan’s fears. “You know I don’t want the type of guy my father wants for me. I grew up surrounded by macho guys on bikes, and yes, I loved my childhood. It made me tough…I learned how to throw a punch. I know my way around a bike…I learned how to stand up for myself…and I loved being so adored by my father and his friends. I had a lot of good experiences growing up…that type of guy isn’t what I’ve ever been attracted to though…that’s the last thing I want to settle down with. I love you. I’m happy with you. You’re good to me and you’ve been good for me. You’ve loved me and protected me. That’s more than enough. I’m pretty sure those are the things my father cares about at the end of the day. And if some reason it’s not good enough for him then I don’t care because those reasons are good enough for me.”

Dan felt a genuine smile cross his lips the anxiety he felt dissipating almost instantly. “You’re right baby. I know I’m what you want. You’re exactly what I want too. My family adores you, my friends all adore you, the people who matter adore you. You fit into my life so perfectly. You make me stupidly happy. You put up with all the bullshit that comes along with me.”

You returned his smile nodding your head without any hesitation. “You’re worth all the bullshit.”

He let out a soft sigh unable to stop himself from expressing all the feelings swirling around within him. He had to let you know just how grateful he was for you. “I hope I’ll always be worth it baby girl. I know being with me hasn’t been easy. You’ve always been so patient with me. You care about my goals and my dreams. You’re always there waiting for me while I’m out here making my dreams come true. I don’t want you to forget that you’re a part of those dreams though.”

You tried not to let your eyes water not wanting to ruin your makeup. “You’re part of my dreams too.”

Dan wiped at his own face apparently struggling not to fall apart as well. He managed to let out a weak laugh shaking his head. “We’re giant saps. Brian was right.”

You chuckled at this nodding your head in agreement.

Dan spoke again shaking his head. “I started this Skype call to have some sexy fun and we wound up making each other all weepy and lovey.”

“That’s not a bad thing.” You replied causing Dan to let out a small laugh.

He nodded his head in agreement as he spoke. “Yeah, it’s not a bad thing.”

You gave him a soft smile knowing just the way to get things back on track. “It’s not too late to have some fun.”

Dan grinned at this nodding his head in agreement. He cleared his throat an idea entering his mind. “Do you have those presents I gave you a while back? The toys we had so much fun with? I know you’ve had fun with them since I’ve been gone on tour.”

You felt your cheeks flush remembering just how much fun you’d had with the toys he was mentioning. “I do have them.”

“Why don’t you go get them baby girl. Show Daddy just how much fun you’ve been having with them.” Dan requested quick to reach over the side of the bed finding his shaving kit and the bottle of lube he’d shoved in it to aid in his own fun.

He watched you crawl across the bed going to the nightstand and digging around before you came back into view with exactly what he’d requested.

The vibrating wand and the rabbit vibrator had been something Dan had ordered online. It had been a purchase that had been made after Dan and you had decided to explore some of your kinks. You did own a vibrator of course. But you had to admit that the idea of using a toy Dan had picked out did do something for you.

When they’d first arrived Dan and you had incorporated them into your fun. And you would be full of shit if you tried to pretend that they hadn’t come out since then.

Dan smiled quick to pull his shirt from his body leaving him in his boxers. “Why don’t you get rid of that robe for me baby. Let me see what you’re wearing.”

You gave him a small smile knowing just the words to say as you did exactly what he asked. “Yes Daddy.”

Dan groaned his eyes quickly growing dark with lust as you slid the robe off resting on your knees to show him your entire outfit.

You spoke though you already knew the answer. “Do you like it Daddy?”

“Fuck yes, Daddy loves it so much. You’re so beautiful. You’re my sexy girl, do you know just how sexy you are baby?” Dan managed to speak his eyes taking in every detail of your body his hand eagerly stroking his stomach and sliding along his chest teasing himself.

His large thumb circled his nipples knowing that if you were here right now you’d allow your tongue to glide across them as you worked your way down his body. You would kiss every inch of him working him up to the point of being a whimpering mess before you finally gave in and wrapped your lips around his cock taking him down your throat moaning as you pleasured him.

You loved giving him head, and Dan loved receiving it.

“You’re sexy too.” You replied sitting back down keeping your thighs parted so he could see every last bit of you through your thong.

“Tell me baby girl, tell me just how much you like me.” Dan requested still tracing his skin.

You smiled nodding your head knowing just what he wanted to hear. “You take such good care of me Daddy. You’re so handsome and so sweet. You’re so smart and funny. You spoil me and make me feel so loved.”

Dan smiled soaking up your praise as he replied. “You make me feel so loved too baby girl. If you were here right now, I’d show you just how loved you make me feel.”

“What would you do to me?” You asked causing a moan to leave his lips as he traced his hand down his covered cock the member slowly coming to life.

“I’d hold you and kiss you all over baby. I’d strip you down and play with those perfect breasts of yours. Show me them baby. Let me see them.” He moaned continuing to massage himself through his boxers.

You smiled doing what he asked reaching behind you unfastening your bra and tossing the garment aside. You ran your hands along your breasts messaging them wishing it was his large hands messaging your breasts. You loved how his long fingers would slide across your flesh leaving goosebumps along your skin his dark eyes staring down at you with total worship.

Dan groaned at the sight making a quick request of you. “Yank on your nipples baby girl. Pull them just the way I do. Nice and hard baby.”

You did just what he asked a moan leaving your lips your center clenching as you took your nipples between your fingers given them a firm tug until the pink buds stood at attention against your milky breasts.

Dan gave his cock another squeeze his eyes trained on your breasts as he spoke. “That’s it, that’s my good girl. I love those tits baby. You have such nice breasts. I love burying my face between them and sucking those pretty little nipples.”

He paused a groan leaving his lips his cock twitching as he worked himself up more. “I bet that little pussy of yours is so wet right now. I love your pussy baby. If you were here right now I’d have you sit on my face just how you like. I’d have you ride my tongue until you turned into a squeaky shaky mess. I love how you taste. You’re so tight and so wet. You make the cutest little noises for Daddy.”

You whimpered knowing that yes what he was describing was definitely something that got you off. Those red crotchless panties Dan loved so much were perfect for just the type of action he was referring to.

You spoke reluctantly pulling your hands from your breasts. “Do you want to see my pussy Daddy?”

“Fuck yes.” Dan managed to groan another noise leaving his throat as you spoke giving him a grin making a demand of your own.

“You have to show me that cock though Danny.”

“I will.” Dan promised quick to slide his boxers off his hard cock bouncing free standing at attention.

You moaned at the sight of all seven and ¾ inches of him standing proud and ready. Your center clenched once again wishing you were there so you could lower yourself over it your tight center taking him to the hilt. He stretched you so nice. It was the perfect mixture of pleasure and a hint of pain. He was so thick inside of you, so hot.

Better yet you could take him into your mouth, allow him to thrust against you just how he liked. You could remember how loud he could get when you sucked him off. He’d practically scream as his cock hit the back of your throat you sucking him so eagerly.

You unfastened the garter belt before you removed the panties quickly moving to pull the stockings from your legs but you stopped as Dan moaned. “Leave the stockings on baby girl. Take those panties off and leave the stockings on for me.”

You smiled tossing your panties and the garter belt aside leaving the stockings right where he wanted them. You parted your thighs for him showing him your clean shaven center the sight working a moan from Dan’s lips.

He spoke opening the lube his gaze resting on your soaked pussy as he squirted a healthy bit of lube into his open hand. “Spread those lips for me baby girl. I want to see that pretty little pussy. Show Daddy just how wet I get you.”

You whimpered doing what he asked your hand sliding down your body to your center using your fingers to spread your pink lips letting him see all of you.

Dan moaned at the sight wrapping a hand around his cock his hips rocking on their own accord. He stilled his hips as he nodded down to a toy. “Use one of the toys for me baby girl. Make yourself feel nice for me.”

You reluctantly moved your hands from yourself choosing the vibrator knowing it was a little quieter than the wand. You knew the sound of Dan’s moans would spur you on and you wanted to hear them clearly.

You yanked some pillows down using them to rest against propping yourself up so you could see still him, keeping your legs spread wide for Dan to see.

Dan waited patiently a soft smile crossing his lips as he watched you. You spoke giving him a little smile as you settled down. “Do you love watching me play Daddy?”

Dan moaned nodding his head as he watched you tease yourself running the edge of the thick vibrator along your slit. “Yes I do baby. You’re such a good girl. I bet you’ve been playing a lot since I left.”

“I have.” You gasped using your other hand to massage your breast.

Dan groaned slowly stroking his cock not wanting to get off too quick. He was desperate for some release but he wanted to make this good for the both of you. “Daddy’s been playing too.”

You moaned your center throbbing at this information. “Did you use those pictures I sent you Daddy?”

“I did baby girl. You’re such a naughty girl. Sending Daddy such dirty pictures, and the video baby. I was on the bus when I got the video. Do you know how frustrated Daddy was, knowing I had to wait until I was alone to watch my baby girl play with her pussy for me?” Dan moaned continuing to stroke himself all too slowly his mind flashing back to the images and the video he was thinking of.

The pictures were simple; you in one of his Rush T-shirts and nothing else your legs spread nice and wide for him. The video had been taken of you in the bath you propping your phone up on the counter to film you fingering yourself moaning Dan’s name the entire time.

You continued to slide the vibrator along your slit not helping but to tease him. “Sorry Daddy, I had to remind you of just what was waiting at home for you.”

Dan smiled at this the whimper leaving his lips. “I wouldn’t forget baby girl. I’d never forget.”

He spoke again his thumb sliding along his tip spreading the precum leaking from his swollen head. “Turn on that toy baby girl, press it to your clit for me.”

You whimpered a little mesmerized by the sight of the precum along his thumb. You wished you were there to clean it from him. You’d slide your tongue along his head just the way he liked.

You did what he told you flipping the toy on to it’s lowest setting. Though it was a low buzz it worked a moan from your lips your hips jolting as you pressed the tip of the toy against your clit.

Dan moaned at the sight returning to stroking himself as he spoke. “I bet your pussy is throbbing baby girl, asking for Daddy’s cock. Begging for me to fill you.”

You nodded your head a gasp leaving your lips his words and the press of the vibrator to your clit almost too much. “It is. Fuck, I want you in me so bad Danny. You fill me up so nice.”

“I know I do. You’re so tight around me, so wet. I remember the first time we made love. I thrusted into you and I thought I just might explode. You were so hot and you squeezed my cock so tight.” Dan moaned giving his cock a squeeze just for emphasis.

You continued to allow the toy to vibrate against your clit your eyes locked on his cock and his face. Dan’s bottom lip was pressed between his teeth his dark eyes staring at you as he worked himself.

He looked so perfect like this. You wanted so badly to be in that room with him; locked up in that hotel your body pressed to his; your hand wrapped around his cock as his fingers traced your clit.

You let out a frustrated whimper as Dan gave you a small grin and spoke all too happy to dominate you. “Take the vibrator away from your clit baby. You’re not coming until I say so.”

You reluctantly moved it back your center aching fluttering around nothing.

Dan moaned his eyes locked down on your center as he spoke. “Put it in you baby. Turn it up to the middle setting.”

You whimpered doing what he asked your center soaked enough that the thick vibrator slid in with little resistance. Dan moaned at the sight his fist moving a little more rapidly as he watched the pale blue toy sink into your center his cock throbbing so envious of it.

You gasped your hips thrusting as you turned the toy on the setting Dan had requested. Your hand continued to massage your breast twisting your nipple the action working a gasp from Dan’s lips.

He moaned his allowing his own hips to rock. “I wish I was there baby. I’d take that toy out and flip you over. I’d give that perfect little ass of yours a spank, get it all nice and red for me. Then I’d sink right into your pussy, make you do that thing Daddy loves.”

You whined knowing just what thing he was talking about. He liked it when you thrusted back against him fucking yourself on him at your pace using him to get yourself off.

He spoke his free hand reaching up to yank at his own curls the action causing his toes to curl and a flash of pleasure to run straight down to his cock. “I’d play with your clit too. You love it when I play with your clit. You moan so loud baby. You were so shy the first time I made you moan like that. You were so scared of how fucking loud you were…fuck, hmmm…You were afraid the neighbors would hear you…but I-I, fuck…baby I told you I wanted them to hear how good I make you feel.”

You nodded your head soaking up his words your mind flashing back to that first night you’d spent making love. You’d been so shy back then, but Dan had found it so adorable. He’d loved the way your cheeks had flushed as he whispered dirty little things in your ear his cock thrusting into you as you moaned and screamed.

He’d taught you so many things about your body since then, and he’d made you discover so many new things you loved. You had a feeling you’d never stop discovering new things you loved when it came to your sex life with him.

You continued to thrust the toy Dan and you both moaning as you pleasured yourselves, you both struggling to watch each other sink closer to the edge.

You pressed a button allowing the clit stimulator to begin working pressing it against your clit a moan leaving your lips.

Dan groaned at the sight his hips rocking against his closed fist. “That’s it baby, that’s so fucking good. I bet that feels so good. You’ve got such a sensitive clit.”

You whimpered struggling to keep your eyes open and on him. You wanted to watch him stroke himself for you. You loved the sight of his thin hand wrapped around his thick cock the member twitching pre cum spilling from him.

You gasped your thighs beginning to shake the longer you thrust the toy within you the more your clit was toyed with. “I’m gonna cum baby. Please let me cum.”

“That’s my girl, fuck, turn it up baby. Make yourself cum for me.” Dan gasped knowing he was just as close all the dirty talk and the sight of you was almost too much.

He’d missed you so much. He’d had nothing but his own imagination and the filthy things you’d sent him to get himself off for weeks now.

He was so wound up he thought he might die.

You eagerly pressed another button the vibrator working at top speed working a cry from your lips. “Oh fuck, Danny.”

You paused your hips rocking your end sliding closer and closer Dan’s name falling from your lips like a prayer. “Danny, Danny, Dan, Danny, Oh Daddy.”

Dan whimpered at the words his own fist working just as rapidly his balls drawing closer and closer to his body. He was almost there, just a little more and he’d be gone.

Your back arched your toes curling your body growing taunt as your orgasm began to work through you. You shuddered the moans spilling from your lips only spurring Dan on.

He grunted as he watched the toy buried in your center grow creamy with your release his cock twitching at the sight.

You managed to speak as you came down from your high turning the vibrator down but not moving it from your soaked center. “Cum for me Danny. Come on Daddy, let go for me, please.”

Dan lost it at that request his cock twitching as cum began to spill from him a few pearly strands hitting his chest and his chin, his body shuddering as his end wracked through him, weeks of frustration spilling out of him for you.

You turned off the toy pulling it from your center your body shuddering just as much as Dan’s as you both recovered from your releases.

Dan was the first to speak his voice a drowsy slur. “God, baby. I love you so much.”

You smiled that drowsy sweet feeling washing over you as well. “I love you too Danny.”

You spoke again a soft sigh leaving your lips. “I miss you so much.”

He gave you a sad smile nodding his head as he wiped the cum from his body his nose scrunching as he rubbed into his discarded t-shirt. “Me too. I wish I was there to hold you right now, make you feel so safe and warm.”

You returned his smile nodding your head. You would give anything to have him here, holding you tight, letting your head rest against his chest, listening to his racing heart as he came back down. “Me too.”

You paused not helping but to keep some of the loneliness from your voice. “It’s hard without you here.”

Dan felt his heart ache at the words unable to stop his own sorrow from escaping. “I know. It’s hard for me too baby.”

He paused trying his best to cheer you up, not wanting to see you so upset after you’d made each other feel so amazing. “It’ll just make coming home to you all the better baby girl. I’ll hold you against me and won’t let you go. We’ll make love and I’ll hold you in that giant bed.”

“In cozy pjs with tea?” You asked causing him to chuckle.

“All the cozy pjs and so much tea…and movies too. I’ll even take a picture so we can remember how nice it felt to hold each other the next time we’re apart.” Dan reassured you.

You smiled at this knowing that you couldn’t wait for him to be home.

Loving a music man wasn’t easy, but Dan was the only man you wanted.


End file.
